Support Your Local Sheriff
by FaithinBones
Summary: This story is loosely based upon the movie "Support Your Local Sheriff" and will be very AU for our Bones characters.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bones or have any rights to "Support Your Local Sheriff".

This story is VERY loosely based on the movie "Support Your Local Sheriff". I will be using the idea of the movie; but, I intend for most of the dialog to be mine. I will also use the names of the people we know and love. I hope you like it.

I got the idea from a conversation some of us had at "Bones Theory" a few months ago. This idea just wouldn't go away so let me know if it's interesting or not and worth continuing.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

He had been a cop on the Philadelphia Police Department for a few years and realized that he was bored. What he really wanted to do was to taste the adventure of the last frontier. He had found a book at the local library on Australia and had been fascinated that such a place could exist. The idea of animals with pockets in their bellies, small little bears that lived in trees, people that could throw sticks and have the sticks come back. It just made Seeley Joseph Booth's mind just itch to see such things. Yes sir, he was going to Australia and no one was going to stop him.

He quit his job with the Police Department, bought a horse and with his life savings, started his trip to Australia. The only problem was he kept finding more interesting places to see before he finally made that final trip out of the country. Yes sir, he had to go see the badlands of the Dakotas and Niagara Falls had called his name; so, he had to go take a look. New Orleans had beckoned for a time and so did Houston. He really was going to Australia and by God no one was going to stop him. He just had to make sure that he saw the little things that could still surprise a fella in this country first. That and he needed more money. It was expensive traveling to Australia and lord knows he wasn't rich. Yes sir, he was on the way to Australia, the last wild frontier on this too civilized planet and no one was going to stop him. It just might take longer than he thought it would.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had heard of a gold strike in Colorado. If there was a chance that he could do a little mining and come up with the ready cash, he could then finally leave for the land of his dreams. Arriving in Calendar, Colorado, Booth had found a very wild place. There seemed to be no end to the shooting and rowdy behavior in the streets and in the town saloon.

The town had mushroomed up over night and in less than a year a tent city had become a town with clapboard and brick houses and businesses. The town had a mayor and a town council. They had Madame Montenegro's house and Keenan's General Store. They had a restaurant, a livery stable and a few other businesses. The one thing they didn't have was a Sheriff. For one reason for another, they just couldn't keep a Sheriff. It was a real head scratcher and it just drove the mayor nuts. The fact that they had three Sheriffs in two months was just a little mind boggling. Hell, it was down right disheartening when you thought about it.

Booth had rode into town on a sunny Tuesday morning. The streets were wet and very muddy because of the heavy rainfall the day before and it seemed to bog down anyone brave enough to step in it. Booth had ridden along the edges of main street, weaving his horse in and out of pedestrians and wagons. For a small town, it was very crowded.

Arriving in front of the saloon, Booth decided to get a drink. Walking into the saloon, he found the place to be packed. That seemed kind of strange to him as it was just a Tuesday morning. Walking over to the bar, Booth ordered a shot of whiskey. Paying the bar man, he took the glass in his hand and turned to watch the poker tables. He had thought he might join in on a hand or two, when he saw two men rise from their chairs and exchange words. Both drew their guns and one fell down dead.

Tim Sullivan, the winner of the quick draw claimed self defense. Booth guffawed.

Taking exception to the obvious disbelief, Sully said to Booth, "Is there a problem?"

Smiling Booth said, "That was hardly a fair fight. You feinted with your left shoulder and then drew a gun with your right hand at the same time. The poor fool drew right after you started the feint. You drew first and the fight wasn't fair."

Shaking his head, Sully said, "What business is this of yours?"

Holding up his hand, Booth said, "None. I'm just saying, don't claim self defense when you and I both know that isn't true.

Walking closer to Booth, Sully said, "Hey, I'm Sully Sullivan. You better remember my name if you plan to stay here. You don't mess with the Sullivan's or the Wyatt's and live to brag about it."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Sure, that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to remember your name for the rest of my life. I'll just think about you all of the time."

Puzzled, Sully shook his head and said, "What?"

Shaking his head, Booth drank his drink, realized that the drink was the worse whiskey he had ever tasted, gave Sully a disgusted look and left the saloon.

Sully scratched his head and watched Booth leave.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

As it was lunch time, Booth rode his horse down Main Street looking for a place to eat. Finally, he found what he was looking for and stopped at the local restaurant, the Royal Diner and dismounted his horse again. The sign on the window said homemade pie. That was good enough for him. Walking into the restaurant he found a sign that said breakfast $3, Lunch $3 and Dinner $3. That was pretty steep prices for a meal; but, the sign also promised apple pie with each meal.

Sitting down at a crowded table, Booth waited to be served. A woman came along with an arm full of plates in one hand and flatware in the other. A second woman walked behind her with a pot in one hand a ladle in the other.

Coming upon a seated Booth, Tammy said, "Three dollars."

Nodding his head, Booth pulled out three dollar coins and passed them onto the woman. She nodded and gave him a plate and a fork. Sue, who saw that he had paid, came up next and ladled a heaping portion of stew on to his plate. Walking away, Sue continued on to the next customer.

Seeing that he didn't get his pie, Booth called out, "Hey, where's my pie?"

Turning, Sue smiled and said, "Eat your stew and when I make my second round you'll get your pie."

Smiling, Booth said, "Thanks."

Booth had been eating the rather tasteless stew when his neighbor pointed to the sign that gave the cost of the meals. Both men watched the $3 being turned into $8.

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Wow, I don't think I can afford to live in this town, not if prices are more than doubling right before my eyes."

Nodding, Ben said, "Yeah, well, there's jobs around if you need them or you can mine. You can make a lot of money if you're willing to get dirty and some money if you aren't."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Where can I find out about the non dirty jobs?"

Smiling, Ben said, "There's a jobs board in front of the General Store."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Lunch, Booth walked down the very busy main street towards the General Store. As he got close to the store, Booth found a very interesting fight going on. Two teamsters had got into a dispute over the right of way on the very muddy street and had started to beat each other. As far as he could tell the fight had turned into a free for all, which included several men and one young woman. All the people in the fight were covered in mud and were hitting each other with either their fists or boards. Not wanting to get involved, Booth skirted around the muddy arena and made his way to the front of the General Store. Stopping to stare, Booth was fascinated by the sight of the woman holding her own. She was hitting men right and left with her board and was causing just as much mayhem as the men.

Shaking his head, Booth stood and watched until the woman looked over and saw a very attractive man watching her. A little angry, Tempe waded through the mud and confronted Booth, "Why are you standing there looking at me? If you want to take sides then let me know."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "You are a very strange young woman."

Irritated, Tempe said, "Hey, you know what? You appear to be too clean to me. Let me fix that problem." Swinging her board at Booth, she missed by a few inches.

Ducking, Booth said, "I'll pass on your offer ma'am. Thank you."

Shaking his head, Booth turned and continued walking towards the General Store.

Tempe, a little puzzled at the feelings she had for a man she had never seen before, dropped her board and walked home. She needed to think about it. She couldn't figure out why the sight of a total stranger, yes, a very attractive total stranger, a very attractive total stranger dressed in tight jeans, black boots, a lovely light blue shirt…. Losing her train of thought, Tempe shook her head and continued towards her home. Those chocolate eyes, that wonderful Roman nose. "Wait," Tempe thought, "What was I thinking about?"

Shaking her head again, Tempe sighed and walked into her house. Looking back towards the General Store before she closed the door, Tempe sighed again and finally closed the door.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Does this sound interesting? Let me know. If I get enough positive reviews then I will continue writing this story. I just need to make sure that there is an interest in this story before I continue. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. It looks there is some interest in this story.

I don't own Bones or have any rights to "Support Your Local Sheriff".

This story is VERY loosely based on the movie "Support Your Local Sheriff". I will be using the idea of the movie; but, I intend for most of the dialog to be mine. I will also use the names of the people we know and love.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth looked at the Jobs Board and found the job that seemed to match his skills. Taking down the "Wanted - Sheriff Needed" sign, Booth carried it into the Keenan General Store.

Looking around, Booth held up the Wanted Ad and asked the store proprietor whom to talk to about the Sheriff's job. Smiling, Max stuck out his hand and said, "Hey, I'm the mayor of this town and the guy looking for a Sheriff."

Smiling, Booth said, "My name is Seeley Booth."

Grinning, Max said, "My name is Max Keenan." Pointing to two men who were playing chess, Max said, "That there is the town council, Sam Cullen, he represents the miners and Andrew Hacker, he represents the business interests of this fair town."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "How much does the job of Sheriff pay?"

Shaking his head, Mayor Max said, "Wait, hold up. I need to know if you're qualified for the job first. Do you have any Sheriff experience?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nah. I was a policeman in Philly for a while. I'm a pretty good shot too."

Curious, Sam Cullen said, "How good of a shot? We need to make sure that you won't get killed on the job like the Sheriff before last did."

Sensing a challenge, Booth walked over to a small bin of washers, picked one up, showed it to the three men, threw it up in the air, drew his gun lightening fast and shot it. The washer dropped back into his hand and Booth held it up.

Shrugging his shoulders, Max said, "And?"

Looking at Max, Booth said, "I shot through the hole in the washer."

Smiling, Max said, "Yeah, sure you did." Walking over to a counter, Max puts some tape on the washer and handed the washer back to Booth. "Go ahead, do it again."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "If I do, I'll put another hole in your roof."

Pursing his lips, Max said, "I'll risk it. Go ahead, shoot through the hole in the washer again."

Nudging Sam Cullen, Andrew Hacker sniggered and said, "Yeah, impress us."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth repeated his previous performance with the washer. Catching it when it fell back into his hand, Booth held up the washer, a hole clearly showing through tape.

Swallowing hard, Max said, "Uh, listen Mr. Booth. I sure don't want you to think I was insulting you. I just needed to make sure you know how to take care of yourself."

Nodding his head, Andrew said, "Yeah, Mr. Booth. We didn't doubt you for a minute. We were just looking out for your best interests."

Looking at the mayor and the town council, Booth said, "How much does the Sheriff job pay?"

Giving Booth a sickly smile, Max said, "Uh, it pays 150 dollars a month."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "That's not enough. I'd only be able to eat for a week with those wages."

Seeing the problem, Max said, "Oh, I should have said, you get free room and board. All your meals are free. You'd live at my house."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Oh, that's ok. Just so you know, I'm only taking the job on a temporary basis. I'm actually saving up my money to move to Australia."

Shaking his head, Sam said, "What's so interesting about Australia?"

Smiling Booth said, "It's the last wild frontier in the world. It's a land of excitement and opportunity. A man can leave his mark in a place like that."

Frowning, Andrew said, "I thought we were living in a wild frontier."

Shrugging his shoulders, Max said to Booth, "That's fine. Oh just one quick question. Are you wanted any where?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nah."

Smiling Max said, "Ok, you're hired. If you'll take your horse to the livery stable and then bring your gear back here, I'll take you over to my house and introduce you to my daughter. She's a fine cook and probably the smartest person in this town. You'll like her. Oh, and she's also the richest person in town and owns the biggest company. Something you might want to keep in mind down the road."

Puzzled, Booth looked at Max and then said, "Sure. I'll go get my stuff."

After Booth left, Sam turned to Max and said, "Are you nuts? Who cares if he's wanted or not?"

Frowning, Max said, "I do. I'm the mayor of this damn town and I want to make sure I didn't just hand over the law to Jesse James or his cousin."

Rolling his eyes, Andrew said, "Who would give a damn if he was Jesse James? We need a Sheriff and at this point I wouldn't care if Frank James walked in here and asked for the job."

Shaking his head, Max said, "You would if we made him Sheriff and then he shot your ass and he took over this town."

Finally understanding why Max had asked, Andrew said, "Good point."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Walking out of the doorway of the General Store, Booth spied a man standing on the side walk.

"Hey, do you know Sully Sullivan?" Booth asked.

Looking at Booth, Jack Hodgins said, "Sure I know him."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Go over to the saloon and tell Sully that I'm going to be over there in a little while to arrest him for murder."

Shaking his head, Jack said, "You're going to do what?"

Smiling, Booth said, "I'm the new Sheriff. Tell Sully I'm planning to arrest him this afternoon on a murder charge."

Frowning, Jack said, "You do realize that he'll kill me when I tell him that?"

Squinting his eyes at Jack, Booth said, "Well, if that happens then I'll arrest him for two murders."

Stunned, Jack just looked at Booth.

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth walked over to his horse, mounted it and rode it over to the livery stable.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Up next, Booth meets Tempe again.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones or have any rights to "Support Your Local Sheriff".

This story is VERY loosely based on the movie "Support Your Local Sheriff". I will be using the idea of the movie; but, I intend for most of the dialog to be mine. I will also use the names of the people we know and love.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tempe hardly ever wore dresses. They weren't practical. She was the CEO and owner of the Millard Frymore Memorial Mine and often times found herself in the mine doing her job; which mostly consisted of riding herd on a bunch of lunatic miners. That is why, when she got home, she stripped off her muddy pants and shirt and walked in to the kitchen in just her skivvies. She knew she couldn't very well traipse mud through her house so the pants and the shirt had to be removed. On the other hand, she couldn't walk into the kitchen in her birthday suit. Her Dad might have had a conniption. She needed to get the mud out of her hair before she took a bath. Her house boasted of running water in the kitchen. It was a modern convenience that she had insisted on when her Dad built the house. She now enjoyed the fact that she could stand in her skivvies, in the kitchen, and pour water over her hair to get most of the mud out. At least she thought it was a great idea until she heard the voice of her Dad and another man's voice coming through the front doorway.

It was one thing for your Dad to see you in your skivvies. It was another for a man not related to you to do so. Concerned, Tempe put her ear to the kitchen door to see where they went. Hearing them walk into the parlor, Tempe, grabbed a towel, threw it over her shoulders and ran out of the kitchen. She had just started up the stairs when she realized she'd never make it and the stranger would see her practically naked. Running back down the stairs, Tempe ran back into the kitchen. Realizing that her Dad was giving the grand tour of the house and the kitchen would be part of that tour, Tempe, opened the back door and walked out into the yard. Crouching down, Tempe moved around the side of the house and towards a tree that she knew grew up past her bedroom window. Her plan was to climb the tree and get into her bedroom without anyone being the wiser. Plans don't always bear fruit the way we hope they will.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Mayor Max had walked Booth through the bottom of the house, showing how well build the house was and how modern it was. Max was very proud of his house and very proud of his daughter. He thought she would be home; but, obviously he was wrong. Finally done with the tour, Max told Booth to just leave his gear in the parlor and that evening he could carry his stuff up stairs to his room. Max thought it was time to show his new Sheriff the new jail.

Walking out the front doorway, Max, still talking to Booth, didn't notice his daughter in the tree near the house. Booth did.

Walking over to the tree, Booth looked up and stared. While he was staring the town doctor walked by the house. Seeing Booth staring at the tree, Dr. Cam Saroyan looked to see what was so interesting.

Seeing Tempe half way up the tree, Cam said, "Bones, why are you in that tree?"

Turning his head to look at Cam, Booth asked, "Bones?"

Smiling, Cam said, "Before I was brought to Calendar to become the town doctor, Tempe did all of the town doctoring. She can sew up wounds and is very good when it comes to setting fractures. She was so good at it that all of the miners started called her Bones. I guess it's been Bones ever since."

Seeing that she was getting more attention than she ever wanted, Tempe, looked down at Booth and said, "It is unnecessary for you to stand there. You are interfering in my private business."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "What private business would that be?"

Frowning, Tempe said, "What part of the word private don't you understand? I would think that the word was self explanatory."

Sighing, Booth said, "You know, you're a very strange young woman."

Turning away, Booth walked to the edge of the property where he waited for the mayor to join him. Cam seeing that she wasn't needed, also walked away. Max, sighing, joined Booth and walked back towards down town.

Trying to divert Booth from the topic of his daughter, Max said, "You'll be really impressed with our jail, Sheriff. It's brand new and solid as a rock. It has everything too. It has a stove, filing cabinets, a beautiful desk and a couple of real solid chairs and a gun rack to die for. It does have one minor problem that should be corrected this week or next."

Curious, Booth asked, "What's the minor problem?"

Embarrassed, Max said, "Umm, well, it doesn't have any bars right now. We had to special order them and they haven't come in yet; but, once those bars are in it will be the best jail for 200 miles around."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "I'll bet it's the only jail for two hundred miles around."

Blushing, Max said, "Yeah, well, ok, that may be true; but, it won't make it anything less than it is. You'll see."

Walking down main street and past the General Store, Booth found himself in front of a very new building with the word, Jail, printed on a board and affixed to the front of the building, above the door. Standing in front of the jail, Booth thought it did look pretty stout. Seeing Booth stop, Max opened the door to the jail and walked through the doorway.

Before entering the building, Jack Hodgins walked up to Booth and said, "Hey, Sheriff. I didn't go tell Sully what you said. I'm just a jack of all trades and no one is paying me to get myself killed by mouthing off to Sully."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Ok, don't worry about it."

Turning, Booth walked through the doorway to the jail to make sure it was as well built on the inside as it was on the outside. Walking into the front room, Booth saw Max beaming.

"As you can see, Sheriff, we didn't stint when it came to building materials and supplies." Max said very proudly.

Taking a badge out of his coat pocket, Max handed it to Booth.

Rubbing his hand across the badge, Booth saw a dent on the corner. Smiling, Booth said, "I imagine that this badge must have saved someone's life."

Nodding his head, Max said, "Sure, it would have too if it hadn't have been for all of those other bullets flying into his body."

Nodding, Booth pinned the badge to his shirt pocket and then walked past the mayor and walked through the doorway leading to the jail cells. The mayor had been right. The walls were very stout looking, they just looked ridiculous without the bars. Walking over to a work bench, Booth picked up a piece of chalk and walked over to the cell. Leaning down, Booth drew a chalk line across the cell front, where the bars should be. Nodding at his handiwork, Booth then spied a small bucket of red paint. Picking it up, Booth carried it back to the front of the cell and dribbled some of the red paint onto the floor just on the outside portion of the cell.

Smiling, Booth said, "Ok, that will do."

Frowning, Max said, "It will do for what?"

Looking at Max, Booth said, "The jail is ready for my first prisoner. I'm going to arrest Sully Sullivan for murder."

Swallowing, Max said, "Uh, Sully murdered someone?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yeah, the dumb ass killed someone in the saloon this morning."

Pursing his lips, Max said, "Who told you that?"

Sighing, Booth said, "No one told me. The idiot did right in front of me and about fifty other witnesses. He's not the shiniest tool in the tool box."

Nodding his head, Max said, "None of Gordon Wyatt's boys are."

Frowning, Booth said, "Who's Gordon Wyatt?"

Smiling rather grimly, Max said, "Gordon Wyatt owns the whole damn valley below this town. Nothing goes across his valley unless he says it can. All wagons leaving this town have to pay a fee to cross his land. He gets about ten percent of all of the gold that is mined here. He and his three step sons are pretty tough and not really people you want to cross."

Nodding his head slowly, Booth said, "So you don't want me to arrest Sully?"

Shaking his head, Max said, "Hell no. You're the Sheriff. I don't interfere with any man's job. You want to arrest Sully then that's your business. I was just letting you know what kind of trouble you'll be in when you do."

Smiling Booth said, "That's ok then. If you had tried to stop me from arresting Sully, I would have quit my job."

Nodding his head, Max said, "Yeah, I figured that. I won't interfere. You do what you think's best. Sully has two step brothers that are a hell of a lot meaner than he is, Clark Edison and Colin Fisher are brighter than Sully; but, they're more under the thumb of their step father. You have to be careful around them. If Gordon Wyatt says jump they ask how high; so, if he says go after you, then they will."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Good to know. Thanks for the heads up."

Smiling, Max said, "No problem. That's what I'm here for. I'm a hands on kind of mayor. Just remember, I'm not the Sheriff so don't expect me to help you out any. I believe in strict separation between law and politics. You don't try to do my job and I won't try to do yours."

Smiling, Booth said, "No problem. I figured you would tell me that so I'm not surprised."

Shrugging his shoulders, Max said, "I'm not a coward Sheriff. I just believe a dead mayor is of no use to the town."

Sighing, Booth said, "And neither is a dead Sheriff."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of my story so far?


	4. Chapter 4

I would appreciate it if you would review this story. Thanks.

I don't own Bones or have any rights to "Support Your Local Sheriff".

This story is VERY loosely based on the movie "Support Your Local Sheriff". I will be using the idea of the movie; but, I intend for most of the dialog to be mine. I plan to add some chapters that will not match up to the movie because I want to get as many Bones chararcters into my story as possible. I will also use the names of the people we know and love.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking out of the jail, Booth saw Hodgins waiting for him.

"What can I do for you?" Booth asked.

Smiling, Hodgins said, "Nothing. I just want to go over to the saloon to see if you're really going to arrest Sully Sullivan."

"Why?" Booth asked.

Shrugging his shoulders, Hodgins said, "It's Tuesday afternoon, not a lot to do on Tuesday afternoon."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "I'm glad you find me so entertaining."

Smiling, Hodgins said, "No problem."

Shaking his head, Booth walked down the side walk to the saloon, Hodgins following in his wake.

Arriving at the saloon, Booth found it just as busy as it was that morning. Walking through the doorway, Booth spotted Sully having a drink at the bar.

Walking further into the room, Booth called out, "Sully Sullivan. I am arresting you for murder. As you can see, I remembered your name. Happy?"

Frowning, Sully said, "Who died and put you in charge?"

Flipping his vest aside, Booth showed Sully his badge. "I'm the Sheriff now, Sully. You're under arrest. Don't give me a hard time and I won't give you one."

Smiling, Sully waved at a man on the stairs to the right of the bar. The man had a gun in his hand, pointed at Booth.

Frowning, Booth held his hands out a little away from his waist.

Nodding his head, Sully said, "Untie the holster and let the gun drop."

Looking at the man on the stairs and then at Sully, Booth reached down and untied his holster. Unbuckling his belt, the belt started to drop. Seeing Sully watch the holster drop, Booth grabbed the gun from the holster as it dropped and shot the man standing on the stairs. Seeing Sully grab his gun, Booth then shot the gun out of Sully's hand. Hearing a shot from behind him, Booth turned to see Hodgins lowering his gun to his holster. Pointing, Hodgins pointed to a body lying on the floor just behind Booth.

Smiling, Booth said, "Thanks" and then turned back to Sully.

Shaking his head, Booth walked over to Sully and pointed his gun at Sully's mid section. Glancing at the bar man, Booth said, "I'm getting tired of seeing bodies in this saloon. I don't want to see any more this afternoon. If I do, I'm going to shut you down. You got that?"

Nodding, the bar man, Lance Sweets said, "You bet Sheriff. No more shootings until sundown. You made yourself very clear. I got it," Looking at the men standing in front of the bar, Sweets asked, "We got it, don't we men?"

Nodding their heads, several men called out, "We got it. Yeah Sheriff."

Sighing, Booth shook his head and motioned for Sully to leave the saloon. Walking behind Sully, Booth said, "Walk to the jail, Sully."

Puzzled, Sully said, "Are you kidding me? You're really going to arrest me for winning a fair fight?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yes, dumb ass. I'm really going to arrest you. Now move it before I decide you're more trouble than you're worth and I shoot you for trying to escape."

Swallowing hard, Sully said, "I'm going."

Turning, Sully slowly walked over to the jail with Booth following Sully and Hodgins following Booth.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the jail, Sully opened the door and walked through the doorway. Booth following behind him, stepped into the room and motioned with his gun to the back room.

Sighing, Sully walked across the room and entered the back room where the two cells were.

Pointing to the right cell, Booth said, "Go in."

Stopping and staring at the bar less cell, Sully said, "Are you nuts? What makes you think you can keep me in a cell that doesn't have any bars?"

Pointing at the floor, Booth looked at the red paint that was in the front and to the right side of the cell.

Looking down, Sully said, "What the hell is that?"

Smiling, Booth said, "That's the blood of the prisoner I had in here earlier today. He didn't want to stay behind the bars so I fixed the problem, permanently."

Eyes going wide, Sully jumped into the cell area and sat down on the bed. Looking at Booth, Sully said, "You're a crazy son of a bitch. Does your Mama know what you do for a living?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Who do you think taught me to shoot?"

Leaving the back room, Booth walked out into the office area to see Hodgins sitting on the chair near the pot bellied stove.

Smiling at Hodgins, Booth asked, "Are you looking for a job?"

Cocking his head to the side, Hodgins asked, "What kind of job?"

Looking at Hodgins puzzled face, Booth said, "I need a deputy. I can hire you for 75 dollars a month."

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "Are you nuts? I don't want to be a deputy."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "You've got a job?"

Nodding his head, Hodgins said, "Yeah, sure. I work for the livery stable. I shovel horse shit, uh, how much did you say you're paying?"

"75 dollars a month." Booth said.

"Well, ok," Hodgins said, "If you'll include a new gun and the bullets plus free lunch every day."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Sure. No problem."

Frowning, Hodgins asked, "You're the fastest shot I've ever seen. How come I've never heard of you? I mean, a gunman as fast as you should have a hell of a reputation."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Now, why the hell would I want a reputation as a gun fighter. That would just get me killed."

Smiling, Hodgins said, "Ok, I guess I can be your deputy then. It can't be any worse that shoveling horse shit for a living."

Smiling back, Booth said, "I wouldn't count on that."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

I would appreciate some reviews. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Bones or have any rights to "Support Your Local Sheriff".

This story is VERY loosely based on the movie "Support Your Local Sheriff". I will be using the idea of the movie; but, I intend for most of the dialog to be mine. I will also use the names of the people we know and love.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The rest of the afternoon was pretty quiet. Booth sat in his office and read a book on Australia that he had borrowed from the library in Philadelphia and had forgot to return. He knew he'd have to mail it back some day. After all, he wasn't a thief, just a little absent minded when it came to library books. He dreaded to think what the over due fee was for the book now.

Hodgins had gone over to the shack he was living in and was getting his gear together to bring back to the jail. Booth had talked the mayor into hiring Hodgins and had let the mayor know that Hodgins planned to sleep in the unoccupied jail cell. On the days when both cells were occupied, Hodgins would sleep on the chair in the office area of the jail. The mayor didn't think the whole thing sounded very comfortable; but, to Hodgins, this was a blessing. His shack had more holes in it that Swiss cheese and was horribly cold in the winter time. He was moving up in the world and he was happy for it.

Booth had just come back from checking on Sully, when Gordon Wyatt came charging into the Jail house. Walking over to the desk, Gordon drew his gun from his holster and pointed it at Booth. Booth, reaching across the desk, stuck his left index finger into the barrel of the gun.

Surprised, Gordon said, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Take your finger from the barrel of my gun immediately."

Smiling, Booth said, "I don't think so."

Shaking his head, Gordon said, "I really must insist that you take your finger out of the barrel of my gun."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nope. You might want to take your finger off of the trigger. If the gun goes off, it won't be nice for either one of us."

Frowning, Gordon carefully took his finger off of the trigger.

Once Booth saw that happen, he pulled the gun from Gordon's hand and put it on the desk in front of him.

Raising his voice, Gordon said, "Are you crazy? Don't you realize that if my gun had gone off the barrel would have exploded into my face? I could have been seriously hurt."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I don't think it would have done my finger a lot of good either. Now what do you want?"

Irritated, Gordon said, "I've come to see my boy. I heard you arrested him for murder. I heard the fight was fair and square."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Not hardly. I was there."

Shaking his head, Gordon asked, "You were where?"

Smiling, Booth said, "I was in the saloon when Sully shot the poor victim."

Clearing his throat, Gordon asked, "Sully shot someone in front of you? Well, that's not the most intelligent thing he could have done."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "As far as I can tell, Sully isn't the sharpest pencil in the pencil box."

Sighing, Gordon said, "Can I see my boy?"

Pointing to the back room, Booth said, "Why didn't you just ask me that when you first came in instead of causing all of that drama?"

Bowing his head a little, Gordon said, "Forgive me. I thought I was dealing with the same caliber of fellow that the last Sheriff was. I can see I misunderstood whom I'm dealing with."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Well you should never judge the library by looking at one book."

Puzzled, Gordon said, "What?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Go visit your boy."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into the back room, Gordon was dumbfounded to find his stepson, sitting on a bed in a room without bars on the window or in the wall.

"What the hell is keeping you in this room, boy?" Gordon asked.

Embarrassed, Sully said, "Pa, that Sheriff is a nut. I'm afraid to cross him. He threatened to kill me if I left this room."

Nodding his head, Gordon said, "Yes. I have seen that the new Sheriff may be a little crazy."

Puzzled, Sully said, "Pa, you've always said that there has never been a jail that could hold a Wyatt or any of his kin."

Angry, Gordon said, "Well, it looks like they've finally built one. You're going to have to stay here for a few days until I can figure out how to get you out of here."

Irritated, Sully said, "Ah come on Pa. This is ridiculous. We own the valley and we own this town."

Smiling grimly, Gordon said, "That may well be; but, apparently, the Sheriff owns the jail."

Shaking his head, Gordon turned around and left the room. Stopping in the outer room, Gordon looked at the Booth and said, "You're right, my boy isn't the sharpest axe in the tool shed."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Want to review my story. I would appreciate it if you did. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Bones or have any rights to "Support Your Local Sheriff".

This story is VERY loosely based on the movie "Support Your Local Sheriff". I will be using the idea of the movie; but, I intend for most of the dialog to be mine. I will also use the names of the people we know and love.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Hodgins had arrived at the jail with his gear, Booth left for home, well the mayor's home; but, his home too, until he was ready to leave for Australia.

Arriving at the house, Booth smelled something delicious in the air. Mouth watering, Booth looked into the dining room. Seeing three place settings on the table, Booth smiled. He was hungry and what ever was cooking smelled great.

Max hearing Booth walking around, walked into the dining room and said, "Well, if you're ready to eat, I'll let Tempe know you're here. She started cooking an hour ago. She's a damn fine cook and her future husband will be happy to have her cook for him."

Nodding his head, Booth sat down and waited.

Max, walking into the kitchen said, "Honey, whatever you're cooking smells great. You can bring out the grub whenever you want to."

Nodding, Tempe said, "Sure, Dad. It'll be about ten minutes."

Smiling, Max left the kitchen. He had noticed that Tempe had put on a new dress and had fixed her hair. Normally she cooked their grub in her pants and a shirt, that were usually covered in dirt and dust. It wasn't that his daughter was a slob; it was just that after working all day, neither Max nor Tempe saw any reason for her to change her clothes just to cook. Hoping that Booth was the cause for Tempe's change of clothes, Max felt a sense that maybe this time, just this once, Tempe would finally find a husband. She was twenty five years old and a spinster. Max feared that his little girl would end up all alone in the world when he died and he had been hoping she would find someone that she could love enough to marry. The problem was most men didn't like an independent woman who had a mind of her own. He had raised his daughter to be strong and self reliant. He was just afraid she was too strong and too self reliant. He didn't want his baby girl to end her days alone. It just broke his heart to think that could happen.

Walking back into the dinning room, Max said, 'Tempe said ten minutes."

Nodding, Booth picked up his glass of water and drank most of it. Looking at Max, Booth said, "Your daughter, Tempe, does she have a boyfriend or a fiance?"

Shaking his head, Max said, "No. Tempe isn't seeing anyone right now. She's really busy with her mine and doesn't have a lot of time to look for boyfriends."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "She's very beautiful. I just thought she'd have men lined up out of the doorway."

Puzzled, Max said, "How do you know how pretty Tempe is? You only saw her when she was standing in the tree in her skivvies and a towel around her head and shoulders."

Smiling Booth said, "Well, she looked beautiful to me. I worry how beautiful she'll look cleaned up and wearing day clothes. She might think someone like me wasn't worth another glance."

Shaking his head, Max said, "You're kidding me, right?"

Frowning, Booth said, "Nah, why do you think that?"

Frowning himself, Max said, "Your not exactly Frankenstein's monster. You must have a trail of broken hearts behind you."

Staring at Max, Booth said, "The only broken heart I know of is mine."

Before Max could say anything else, Tempe entered the room carrying a platter of steaks and fried potatoes. Smelling something burning, Booth noticed that the back of Tempe's dress was smoldering. Realizing that Tempe didn't know the back of her dress was on fire, Booth stood up, grabbed Max's glass of water and poured it on the back of Tempe's dress. Shocked Tempe dropped her platter on the table and jumped back.

"What the hell are you doing, Sheriff?" Tempe asked,

Blushing, Booth said, "The back of your dress was on fire."

Turning crimson, Tempe said, "Damn it." Turning around, Tempe left the dining room in her soggy, burnt dress and marched up the stairs to her room.

Sighing, Max said, "She has little accidents sometimes."

Nodding, Booth said, "She sure is beautiful."

Sitting down, Booth forked a steak onto his plate along with some potatoes and started to eat. After a few bites of food, Booth said, "She's a really good cook too."

Staring at Booth, Max speared a steak and put it on his plate. Booth's reaction to Tempe's little accident was a very pleasant surprise for Max. Most men were afraid of Tempe to begin with because she was so smart. The accidents she had a tendency to attract, just made most men down right nervous. Booth was calm and still seemed interested in Tempe. Max started to think about what he could do to make Booth more interested in Tempe.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking up the stairs, Tempe was furious. She had been trying to make a good impression with the new Sheriff and hadn't realized that her full skirts must have brushed up against the hot stove. "Now the Sheriff will think I really am a fool," Tempe thought. "Gosh, he's so handsome he must have a string of girlfriends. I can't compete with that."

Shaking her head, Tempe took off her burnt dress and put on a dressing gown. Sitting on her bed, Tempe thought about the Sheriff. "Well, if he doesn't like me then that's his loss. I'm not going to worry about it."

Taking off her dressing gown, Tempe changed into a clean pair of pants and a new shirt and went back down stairs. Walking into the dinning room, Tempe sat down, speared a steak from the platter and started to cut it up to eat it.

Smiling, Booth said, "You're a really good cook, Bones. Thanks for the great meal."

Looking up and seeing Booth smiling at her, Tempe said, "Thank you and don't call me Bones."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Sure thing, Bones."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

I would really like to know what you think of this story. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews and alerts.

I don't own Bones or have any rights to "Support Your Local Sheriff".

This story is VERY loosely based on the movie "Support Your Local Sheriff". I will be using the idea of the movie; but, I intend for most of the dialog to be mine. I will also use the names of the people we know and love.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gordon Wyatt was very irritated that his step-son, Sully, was in jail. The boy hadn't done anything wrong as far as he could tell. Sully was just faster than the idiot he had quick drawn on.

Sitting at a table in the saloon, Gordon looked at his other step-sons, Clark Edison and Colin Fisher and said, "We can't intimidate the Sheriff so we're going to have to think of something else."

Nodding his head, Clark said, "Pa, why don't we just kill the Sheriff? I can call him out into the street and shoot him with my quick draw."

Shaking his head, Gordon said, "No. Apparently the Sheriff has a lightening quick draw. You're good; but, let's face it, you're not as fast as your brother, Sully. If the Sheriff is quicker than Sully, then you wouldn't fare very well in a gun fight."

Agreeing with his step-father, Fisher said, "Yeah, Clark. I sure would hate to have to bury you right now. The ground is very muddy right now and it would make digging the grave hard to do. Of course, if you want to be cremated, I could build you a funeral pyre and just burn up your body. Yeah, we'll go with that when you die. I bet the flames would be very pretty if we do it at night."

Staring at Fisher, Clark said, "Uh, thanks. I think."

Smiling affectionately at his step-brother, Fisher said, "Hey, no problem. What are kin for?"

Shaking his head, Gordon said, "No one is being cremated, at least not in our family. We bury our dead. We don't barbeque them."

Nodding his head, Clark said, "If you don't want me to call him out, then how do we get Sully out of jail. You know he's too pretty to go to prison."

Nodding his head, Fisher said, "Yeah, Sully is too good looking for his own good. We have to get him out of jail before the mayor decides to have a trial for our brother."

Sighing, Gordon said, "Yes, Sully really does favor his mother's good looks. Her first husband looked like a weasel. It would have been better if the boy had taken after his real father. Well, we all have to play the game with the cards we're dealt with. I think I'm going to hire some hired guns and see if they can get rid of the Sheriff for us."

Shaking his head, Clark said, "But Pa, you always said that we take care of our own messes. We don't hire outsiders to do our dirty work for us."

Frowning, Gordon said, "I think you misunderstood me, Clark. I was talking about another branch of our family. My brother, Ira, for instance, is really rigid in his belief system and believes that help is charity. I'm not a rigid fellow. I'm more than willing to use outside help when it's warranted. We will of course pay for the help so it won't be charity. It will be a honest business transaction."

Nodding his head, Fisher said, "That's more like it, Pa. We are honest businessmen and hiring someone to do something for us is all part of doing business."

Shaking his head, Clark said, "I don't know, Pa. That Sheriff may not like how we do business."

Shrugging his shoulders, Gordon said, "If he doesn't like it he can always leave town. It's not like we're forcing him to do business our way. We'll go back to the ranch tonight. Tomorrow morning, I'm going to have Charlie ride over to the nearest train depot and have him send off some telegrams for me. We should have this whole thing cleared up in a few days."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Tempe prepared a fine breakfast for herself, Max and Booth. She also made extra to send over to the jail for Sully and Hodgins. Booth had loved the pancakes Tempe had made.

Winking at Tempe, Booth said, "These pancakes are as light at feathers. They practically melt in my mouth."

Smiling, Tempe said, "Thank you. I learned how to make these from my friend Angela Montenegro."

Frowning, Booth said, "Uh, Angela Montenegro as in Madame Montenegro?"

Nodding her head, Tempe said, "Yes. When Calendar, Colorado was just a collection of tents, there were very few women here. There was me, Tammy Baker, the lady who owns the Royal Diner and Angela and some of her employees. I found Angela to be very interesting and we became friends."

Puzzled, Booth said, "You do know what Madam Montenegro does for a living, don't you?"

Smiling, Tempe said, "Of course, she talks men into giving her gold, that they've worked very hard for, so that she or her employees will have intercourse with them. It seems a very foolish trade to me."

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "For Angela or the men?"

Laughing, Tempe said, "For the men of course."

Smiling, Booth thought, "You are a very strange woman, Bones; but you're very interesting too."

Max watching and listening to Tempe and Booth talk, kept quiet. "He'd better find out now, how Tempe sees the world, that way he won't have a shock to his system later." Max thought.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Any comments. Is this story interesting? Let me know what you think about it. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones or have any rights to "Support Your Local Sheriff".

This story is VERY loosely based on the movie "Support Your Local Sheriff". I will be using the idea of the movie; but, I intend for most of the dialog to be mine. I will also use the names of the people we know and love.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth decided to make sure that his deputy could actually shoot a gun. Walking around to the back of the jail, Booth set up some targets and had Hodgins shoot at them. Sully interested in what was going on, watched the target practice from his bar less window.

Much to Booth's surprise, Hodgins wasn't a bad shot. He wasn't a good shot either.

After Hodgins had shot at his targets, Booth walked over to look at them. Of the six shots aimed at the targets, two had actually punctured the paper.

Shaking his head, Booth turned around and told Hodgins to reload and shoot again.

While Hodgins was doing that, Booth quickly walked around to the front door of the jail and waited. A minute later, the door opened and Sully walked out of the doorway with a gun in his hand.

Seeing Booth, Sully pointed his gun at Booth and said, "I'm leaving and you can't stop me."

Smiling, Booth said, "Nice try; but, I took the bullets out of your gun when I took it from you yesterday."

Stunned, Sully dropped his gun to his side.

Drawing his gun, Booth drew his gun and said, "Go back inside. I'm not in the mood for your antics this morning."

Turning around, Sully walked back into the jail. Booth following him, reached out and grabbed Sully's gun from his hand. Turning, Sully watched Booth raise the gun and then take all of the bullets out of Sully's gun.

Frowning, Sully said, "You tricked me? Are you crazy? What if I'd just shot you to see if it was loaded?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "It was a gamble I was willing to take and you weren't."

Shaking his head, Sully said, "You are one crazy son of a bitch."

Smiling Booth said, "Something to keep in mind if you're thinking of trying to walk out of here again."

Walking back to his jail cell, Sully said, "You should be locked up in an insane asylum, you know that? There's something wrong with you."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I'd be careful throwing stones if I were you, Sully. You're the one sitting in a jail cell with no bars on the window or door."

Frowning, Sully said, "You'd sit here too if you had some crazy son of a bitch guarding you."

Laughing, Booth walked back into the outer room and sat down. Picking up his borrowed library book, Booth looked at the pictures of the Australian outback. Nodding his head, Booth thought, "Yes, sir. In a few months I'm leaving and no one can stop me."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that morning, Booth was sitting in his office looking at some wanted posters when Hodgins walked in to the building. Hodgins had walked around the town to make sure that people were behaving and they were more or less.

Seeing Hodgins, Booth said, "Hey, how would you like to go gold mining with me this afternoon?"

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "I don't know anything about gold mining."

Frowning, Booth said, "You live in a gold mining town and you don't know anything about gold mining?"

Smiling, Hodgins said, "Oh, I was going to be a gold miner when I moved here, believe me. I didn't have the money to buy a claim so I got hired to work for Miss Brennan. She really pays good wages by the way. Anyway, she hired me and on the first day of my new job, I walked into the mine and I got about one hundred feet in and realized that I had a mountain sitting just a few feet from the top of my head. I could feel the pressure of all that rock above me just trying to press down on me. I could see how all of that rock was just straining to fall and the only thing keeping that rock from falling was a few boards and pieces of wood. My guts turned to water and I ran out of that mine as fast as I could. I haven't been back since."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "So, that means you don't want to go gold mining?"

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "No, I don't want to go gold mining with you."

Puzzled, Booth said, "What if I made it worth your while?"

Frowning, Hodgins said, "No gold mining."

Smiling, Booth said, "What if I was thinking about sharing 50/50?"

Not smiling, Hodgins said, "Not even for 60/40."

Frowning, Booth said, "60 for who and 40 for who?"

Smiling Hodgins said, "You see how corrupt gold can make a person, how distrustful? Gold fever can make a man downright mean and angry."

More than a little angry, Booth asked, "60 for who and 40 for who?"

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "No gold mining."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yeah, maybe you're right. I'll just make my money the hard way and earn it slowly, coin by coin, bill by bill. Saving and"

Smiling, Hodgins said, "No gold mining."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Right, no gold mining."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I know that was different than the movie; but, I liked angry Booth, sorry. Remember, I did say I was going to use my own dialog. I also plan to write extra scenes and add characters; so, we can meet as many of the Bones characters as possible. Thanks for your patience.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Bones or have any rights to "Support Your Local Sheriff".

This story is VERY loosely based on the movie "Support Your Local Sheriff". I will be using the idea of the movie; but, I intend for most of the dialog to be mine. I will also use the names of the people we know and love.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Tempe normally didn't cook lunch because she was so busy at her mine; but, since she now had company at home and there was a man in jail, she decided that sandwiches and coffee wouldn't be a big deal to fix. Making enough food for three men, Tempe loaded up a basket and carried it over to the jail. Arriving at the jail, Tempe saw Booth crossing the street and walking towards her with a smile.

As soon as Booth had reached the center of the street, a man, with a gun slung low on his hip called out to Booth, "Stop right there, Sheriff. My name's Jacob Brodsky and I don't like you."

Looking at Brodsky, Booth said, "And I should give a rat's ass why?"

Smiling, Brodsky said, "Because I kill people I don't like. Better go for your gun because I'm going to kill you."

Sighing, Booth turned to face Brodsky completely and put his right hand near his gun; but, he didn't draw it. "If you're going to try to kill me then you draw first. I don't want people to say I took advantage of you."

Smirking, Brodsky said, "You? Take advantage of me?" Reaching down, Brodsky drew his gun, only to find himself lying on the ground looking up at Booth.

"Who sent you?" Booth asked.

Looking a little puzzled, Brodsky said, "Gordon" and then died.

Sadly, Booth looked up and saw Hodgins standing next to him. Looking back down at Brodsky, Booth said, "Take his body over to the funeral home and make sure that he has a nice funeral. Then tell the funeral home to send the bill to Gordon Wyatt. Mr. Brodsky was one of his employees."

Nodding his head, Hodgins said, "You got it boss."

Seeing Tempe in front of the jail waiting, Booth walked over to her and said, "I really hate doing that before lunch. It throws my appetite off. "

Nodding, Tempe said, "I didn't help my appetite either."

Handing the basket to Booth, Tempe said, "Lunch. Don't be late for dinner tonight. We're going to have company."

Nodding his head, Booth took the basket into the jail and then took some sandwiches and coffee back to Sully.

Taking the food and drink from Booth, Sully asked, "What was the shooting about? Why isn't someone in jail with me?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Because I did the killing and I'm not going to arrest me for killing someone in self-defense."

Shaking his head, Sully said, "Sure, when you kill someone it's self-defense, when I kill someone it's murder. Now, you tell me why that is."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Because I'm paid a hundred and fifty dollars a month to kill people for the mayor and this town and you aren't."

Sighing, Sully said, "I knew I was in the wrong profession."

Shaking his head, Booth went back to his office to eat.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth walked in through the doorway of the Mayor's home to find the mayor and Tempe talking to someone in the parlor. Walking into the parlor, Booth noticed a beautiful woman sitting on the couch next to Tempe.

Seeing, Booth, Tempe said, "Sheriff Booth, I would like to introduce my best friend, Angela Montenegro."

Smiling, Angela held out her hand to Booth.

Smiling back, Booth took Angela's hand in his and kissed the top of it. Letting her hand go, Booth said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Montenegro."

Shaking her head, Angela said, "Please call me Angela. All of my friends do and I do hope we're going to be friends."

Nodding his head, Booth sat in the chair next to Max and said, "I hope we will be too."

Frowning, Tempe stood up and said, "I have to go check on dinner. I'll be right back."

Standing back up, Booth said, "If you need help, please let me know."

Shaking her head, Tempe said, "Really? I can't get Dad to go near the kitchen when I'm cooking."

Smiling, Booth said, "I know my way around a kitchen. If you need help all you have to do is ask."

Seeing Max looking at her and shaking his head, Tempe sighed and said, "That won't be necessary, Sheriff. I don't really need any help."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth sat down in the chair again.

Leaving the parlor, Tempe entered the kitchen and started talking to herself, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Montenegro. Please call me Angela. All of my friends do and I do hope we're going to be friends."

Forgetting that she was covered in mud the first time Booth saw her, Tempe asked the air, "Why didn't he kiss my hand the first time he saw me? What's wrong with me?"

Shaking her head, Tempe said, "Well, it doesn't matter. I don't need a husband and I certainly don't need the Sheriff. He can have Angela, I won't care."

Tempe sighed and finished cooking her dinner. Worried that Booth really was attracted to Angela, Tempe fought the sadness she felt. She wasn't husband hunting. She just thought it would be nice if she had a friend that liked her and didn't consider her strange or weird like so many of the men in the town did. She thought Booth might have been that friend. Now she wasn't sure. Maybe she just wasn't meant to have very many friends.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of this story? Let me know. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Bones or have any rights to "Support Your Local Sheriff".

This story is VERY loosely based on the movie "Support Your Local Sheriff". I will be using the idea of the movie; but, I intend for most of the dialog to be mine. I will also use the names of the people we know and love.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Tempe had got up early and cooked eggs, bacon and home made biscuits for everyone in the house. Tempe used to be a vegetarian before moving to Colorado; but, since fruits and vegetables were not available year round; she had found herself eating the same meals her father ate. Meat didn't taste bad, she just liked vegetables more. She considered them healthier.

Booth had awoke to the smell of baking biscuits. His mouth watering, Booth rolled out of bed and got dressed. Making sure that he was dressed in clothes that were clean, he walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

Seeing Tempe, Booth said, "Hey, Bones. What's that wonderful smell?"

Frowning, Tempe said, "I'm not sure. Perhaps you're smelling the biscuits. They're almost ready to come out of the oven." Pausing, Tempe put her hands on her waist and said, "And don't call me Bones."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Can I help you? I can set the table if you'd like me to."

Puzzled, Tempe said, "Men don't usually volunteer to do that kind of stuff."

Smiling, Booth said, "They're not trying to impress a beautiful woman. I am."

Blushing, Tempe said, "You're trying to impress me?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Sure. You must have a lot of men interested in you in this town. I'm just trying to stick out from the crowd."

Shaking her head, Tempe said, "I can assure you, there is no crowd."

Guffawing, Booth said, "I find that hard to believe."

Picking up the forks and knives, Booth carried them into the dining room and placed them on the table. Walking back into the kitchen, Booth picked up the pitcher of milk and three glasses and took them into the dinning room, putting them on the table as well. Satisfied, Booth walked back into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame.

Watching Tempe take the biscuits out of the oven, Booth smiled and said, "They're as golden as they should be. I'm impressed. You can cook, you take care of this house and you run a business. I don't see how you have time to do much of anything else."

Nodding her head, Tempe said, "I'll be honest with you and tell you that I do have a cleaning woman that comes in four times a week to take care of the house. It would be too much for me if Daisy didn't help me."

Smiling, Booth said, "You're smart enough to know your limitations and your beautiful."

Walking back into the dining room, Booth sat down and waited for breakfast.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

That morning the bars for the jail finally arrived. Wendell Bray and Russ Brennan, Tempe's cousins, who had been contracted to put the bars in, had them delivered to the jail. Taking the bars in to the jail to inset in the walls for the cells, Wendell and Russ got to work. Sully had watched Wendell and Russ work for a little while and decided that he was a doer and not a watcher.

Looking at Wendell, Sully asked, "Can I help?"

Surprised, Wendell said, "You're kidding. Why would you want to help? We're putting the bars around the cells to keep you locked up."

Smiling, Sully said, "Pa says that a job well done is a job worth doing. I'm good with my hands and I don't like just sitting around. Come on, what can it hurt to let me help you? I'm offering to help you for free."

Russ, looking at Wendell, said, "Sure why not. He can help hold the bars while we inset them into the wall."

Nodding his head, Wendell said ,"Sure, ok. We won't take advantage of you though. We'll pay you laborer wages to help us."

Putting his hand on Wendell's shoulder, Russ asked, "We will?"

Nodding his head, Wendell said, "Sure, we're honest men."

Shrugging his shoulders, Russ said to Sully, "We're honest but were cheap too. We'll pay you 4 dollars to help us."

Nodding his head, Sully asked, "For the whole job or per day?"

Smiling, Wendell said, "Both, it's only going to take today to get the job done."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Hodgins had taken a walk around the town and when he came back, he walked into the back of the jail to check on Sully. To his surprise, Hodgins found Sully helping the contractors put in the new bars in the window. Sully was smiling and seemed to be having a good time. Shaking his head, Hodgins walked back out into the main office of the jail. Looking at Booth, Hodgins said, "There's something wrong with Sully."

Concerned, Booth looked up from his book on Australia. "What do you mean? Is he sick?"

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "Maybe in the head. Sully is helping Wendell and Russ put the bars in the windows."

Sighing, Booth said, "And Sully says I'm crazy."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Any comments? Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for reviewing my story. Thanks for the alerts. They're very encouraging.

I don't own Bones or have any rights to "Support Your Local Sheriff".

This story is VERY loosely based on the movie "Support Your Local Sheriff". I will be using the idea of the movie; but, I intend for most of the dialog to be mine. I will also use the names of the people we know and love.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had finished walking around town making sure that no one was up to mischief when he decided to swing by the mayor's house and get his dirty clothes. He had found a laundry in town and even though it was expensive, he didn't feel he had a lot of choice. He didn't know how to wash clothes, at least not very well, and he sure as hell wasn't going to ask Tempe to do it for him.

Walking into the house, Booth detoured into the kitchen and got a drink of water. He loved the idea of running water in the kitchen and he knew someday, when he built a house, he wanted to have running water in his kitchen. While he was drinking his water, Booth noticed a plate of cookies sitting on the counter. Snagging two of them, Booth went into the dining room and sat down. Looking at the cookies, he realized that they were oatmeal cookies with raisins. After biting into one, he knew that he had found a real treat.

Booth had just finished his first cookie when he heard a thump upstairs. Booth knew that the Mayor was at his store and Tempe was over at her mine. It was 10:20 a.m. so he knew the house should be empty. Tempe had told him that Daisy, her part time housekeeper, didn't come in until after lunch.

Getting up from the table, Booth walked over to the stair case and listened. Hearing voices, Booth decided to check and see what was going on. If someone was robbing the place then it was up to him to stop it.

Walking up the stairs as quietly as he could, Booth reached the landing and stopped. Listening, he heard voices coming from his room. Not liking the idea that someone might be trying to steal his stuff, Booth walked down the hallway, put his hand on the door knob with his left hand, drew his gun with the right hand and then turned the knob opening the door. Walking through the doorway with his gun drawn, Booth found himself looking at two naked forms on his bed.

Hearing the door bang open, Daisy, the part time housekeeper screamed and threw herself off of the bed and behind it.

Lance, the barman at the saloon, looking at a gun pointed at him, moved his hands down to give himself a little cover and said, "Uh, Sheriff. What are you doing here?"

Sighing, Booth said, "This happens to be my bedroom."

Squealing and holding her arms across her chest, Daisy peeked over the bed and said, "Why are you home? You don't come home until the evening."

Pursing his lips, Booth said, "The better question is, why are you using my bed to fool around in? And I guess even more importantly, is this the first time or have you done this before?"

Blushing, Daisy said, "I live with my mother. I can't invite Lance over to my house. I'd just get into trouble."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "So you prefer to get into trouble here?"

Shaking her head, Daisy said, "Well if you didn't sneak around then I wouldn't have got into trouble this time. Are you going to tell Temperance? If you do, she'll fire me and I would hate that. She pays really good wages."

Looking at Lance, Booth asked, "Don't you have anything to say?"

Shaking his head, Lance said, "No, not really. I would like to get up and put my clothes back on."

Nodding his head, Booth continued to point his gun at Lance and said, "Yeah, I bet you would."

Looking at Daisy, Booth said, "See that bag on the chair near the dresser?"

Turning her head, Daisy looked over the mattress and saw a big bag resting on the chair. Nodding her head, Daisy said, "Yes, what about it?"

Smiling, Booth said, "I won't tell Tempe about this unfortunate event if you'll wash my clothes. They're in the bag. You also have to change the sheets on my bed and make sure you wash them good. Use boiling water."

Nodding her head, Daisy said, "You're the sheriff. Aren't you supposed to be against blackmail?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Only when it doesn't involve a naked girl and naked guy in my bed. When that happens you have to think that blackmail is better that being shot."

Nodding his head, Lance said, "Take him up on his offer, Daisy. I'll help you."

Smiling, Booth said, "Well, for a young man who can't keep it in his pants, maybe you have some common sense after all."

Putting his gun back into his holster, Booth folded his arms across his chest and said, "If I catch you ever doing this again, in any of the rooms in this house, I'll make sure that lack of sex is the least of your problems."

Blushing, Lance said, "Thanks Sheriff. I won't be back, you can count on it."

Shocked, Daisy asked Lance, "You're breaking up with me?"

Turning his head and looking at Daisy, Lance said, "Of course not. We just need to find somewhere else to dance."

Puzzled, Daisy asked, "Dance?"

Sighing, Lance glanced at Booth and then back at Daisy, "You know, the deed."

Shrugging her shoulders, Daisy just looked at Lance like he was speaking Italian.

Shaking his head, Booth said, "He wants to have sex somewhere else. God, don't you people know how to talk to each other? If you're old enough to have sex then you can use the word."

Turning around, Booth left the room, walked down the stairs, snagged his cookie from the dining room table and left the house.

Seeing Booth leave the room, Daisy turned to Lance and said, "Gosh, he sure is touchy."

Nodding his head, Lance got up and started taking the sheets off of the bed. The mood was dead any ways. "Having a gun pointed at you tends to do that to you," Lance thought.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you liked Daisy and Lance getting into trouble. I did.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews and the alerts. I hope you're enjoying this story.

I don't own Bones or have any rights to "Support Your Local Sheriff".

This story is VERY loosely based on the movie "Support Your Local Sheriff". I will be using the idea of the movie; but, I intend for most of the dialog to be mine. I will also use the names of the people we know and love.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After leaving the Mayor's house, Booth walked over to the General Store to pick up the new gun and bullets the Mayor had promised to give Hodgins as part of his wages.

Walking into the store, Booth saw there were several men and one woman in the store, buying supplies. Walking over to the right of the counter, Booth sat down in the chair next to the pickle barrel and waited for Mayor Max to finish with his customers.

Booth had been watching the various goings on when he saw the woman approach and stop in front of him.

Smiling, Cam said, "Hi, Sheriff. I don't know if you remember me; but, we met the other day in front of Max's house."

Nodding his head, Booth stood up and shook the hand that Cam had proffered.

Smiling, Booth said, "Of course I remember you Doctor. It's hard to forget the face of such a beautiful woman."

Blushing, Cam said, "Be careful, Sheriff. You're considered to be quite the eligible bachelor right now and anything you say can and will be used against you later."

Laughing, Booth said, "I'll keep that in mind."

Smiling, Cam said, "Oh don't worry about me though. I'm seeing someone right now and so you're off the hook as far as I'm concerned."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Is Tempe eligible? Her father says she is; but, a father doesn't always know what his daughter's up to."

Shaking her head, Cam said, "Well, in this case, Max is right. Bones doesn't have a boyfriend right now. She did have one; but, he took off after that unfortunate accident last spring."

Frowning, Booth said, "Unfortunate accident?"

Glancing towards Max and then back at Booth, Cam said, "Well, Michael Stires had heard about the balcony scene in Romeo and Juliet and wanted to try to recreate it for Bones to impress her. He climbed up her tree outside her bedroom window one night and tried to open the window. Bones thought it was someone up to no good and shot him through the window."

Surprised, Booth said, "She didn't kill him, did she?"

Shaking her head, Cam said, "Oh no, I said he took off and he did; but, not before he stood in their front yard, calling Bones all kinds of rude names. It was ridiculous. I would have shot him too. This is a wild town. Bones was just protecting herself. Unfortunately, Michael doesn't have a lot of sense. A lot of men in this town don't have a lot of sense. They have gold fever and have little time for anything else, including the few eligible women in this town."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "I would have shot the idiot too."

Walking over towards Booth, Max heard the last part of Cam's words and Booth's response.

Smiling, Max said, "Well, Sheriff, what can I do for you?"

Booth said, "I'm here to pick up the gun and bullets you promised to give Hodgins."

Nodding, Max walked behind the counter and retrieved the bag he was looking for. Carrying the canvas bag over to Booth, Max handed it to Booth.

Smiling, Max said, "Uh, Booth. Have you thought about what it would be like to get married and settle down here? This town is growing and expanding all of the time. A man, if he married right, could go far in a place like this."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Well, I really don't want to get married right now. I'm going to be leaving for Australia in a few months and I wouldn't want to ask someone to marry me and then take her away from her family."

Nodding his head, Max said, "Uh huh, fine. I like you kid, I really do. You really should think about marrying now. You don't know how many eligible women there are where you're going to be and it might be better to have a wife when you get there, just a thought."

Looking thoughtful, Booth said, "I'll have to think about that."

Putting his arm around Cam's shoulders, Max said, "There aren't very many eligible women in this town so keep in mind that Cam is already taken."

Smiling, Booth said, "Sure. Uh, do you know if Tempe has ever considered moving away from here?"

Smiling, Max said, "Oh sure. Whenever she gets mad at me she threatens to move to Denver."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled and left the store.

Seeing Booth leave, Cam turned to Max and said, "You know Bones will never leave her job and her mine."

Laughing, Max said, "Yeah, you know that and I know that; but, Booth doesn't know that. If he falls hard enough for Tempe it won't matter."

Shaking her head, Cam said, "You better be careful. If Bones finds out that you're sticking your nose into her private business she may shoot it off."

Reaching up and touching his nose, Max said, "Let's not tempt fate shall we."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Max the matchmaker. He'd better be careful.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones or the rights to "Support Your Local Sheriff".

This story is VERY loosely based on the movie "Support Your Local Sheriff". I will be using the idea of the movie; but, I intend for most of the dialog to be mine. I will also use the names of the people we know and love.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leaving the store, Booth noticed Tempe walking down the sidewalk towards him. Waiting for her to arrive by his side, Booth smiled and said, "Hey, Bones are you going home for lunch?"

Nodding her head, Tempe said, "Yes, I thought I would make some egg salad sandwiches and bring it to the jail for Hodgins and Sully. You're welcome to join me at home if you'd like or you can eat when I bring the sandwiches to the jail."

Smiling, Booth said, "I'll go with you to the house. I ran into Daisy this morning and she agreed to do me a favor. I need to make sure she's doing ok."

Nodding her head, Tempe said, "Daisy is a very friendly person. She likes to help people when she can."

Flicking his eyes upward and then back at Tempe, Booth said, "Yeah, I noticed that this morning."

As they started to walk down the sidewalk towards Tempe's house, Booth heard a man call out to him in the middle of the street.

"Hey, Sheriff," Howard Epps said. "Just the man I'm looking for. My name is Howard Epps. I heard you're a fast draw and a mighty arrogant son a bitch about it. Mr. Gordon Wyatt wants me to teach you a lesson about it. By the way, just so you know, I'm wanted over in Houston, Texas. I accidentally killed my girlfriend and cut off her head. Since you're the Sheriff, it's your duty to come after me. Since I'm not eager to go back to Texas, you're going to have to outdraw me and send my body back if you want to do your job."

Putting her hand on Booth's left arm, Tempe said, "You're not going to kill another gunman are you?"

Frowning, Booth said, "Well, I'm pretty sure that's how we both want this to end, don't you?"

Puzzled, Tempe searched Booth's face. Thinking about it, Tempe said, "Oh, yes, I suppose we do."

Nodding his head, Booth walked out into the street. Pedestrians, seeing the Sheriff and a stranger facing off in the street, ran from the street up onto the sidewalk. A few people with more sense than most, walked into the nearest building.

Facing Booth, Howard said, "You know, when I finish this, I'm going to have you buried in the graveyard face down. I don't want your body to face heaven for eternity since that's not where you're going."

Smiling, Booth said, "I'll make sure to tell your mother that you died crying her name."

Angry, Howard said, "Leave my mother out of this." Pulling his gun, Howard brought his gun up to point at Booth. Unfortunately for him, it was a dead hand. He died the minute the bullet hit his brain. Falling down, Howard lay on the street.

Walking over towards Howard's body, Booth looked around to see if he could see Hodgins. Instead, he saw a young man leave the sidewalk and walk over to where he was standing.

Looking at the body of Howard Epps, Zach asked, "Would you like for me to arrange to have this man buried?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "That's nice of you to ask. Do you know this man?"

Shaking his head, Zach said, "No, my father and I run the funeral home."

Smiling, Booth said, "Ok, go ahead and give Howard the very nice funeral he obviously wanted and send the bill to Gordon Wyatt. Howard worked for Gordon."

Frowning, Zach asked, "How do you know he worked for Gordon Wyatt?"

Sighing, Booth said, "Howard pretty much said that he did. Did Gordon pay for Brodsky's funeral?"

Puzzled, Zach said, "Yes, he did. He said we spent too much money on the casket; but, besides that he was fine with the bill."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Then he'll pay for this one too. Don't skimp on the casket though. We shouldn't show favoritism between Brodsky and Howard."

Smiling, Zach said, "Of course. Our motto it a funeral fit for a prince."

Grinning, Booth said, "Well then, Gordon will appreciate it that you don't want to have a cheap funeral for Howard. If he fusses, remind him that he's one of the wealthiest men around here and people would think poorly of him if he had a bare bones funeral for one of his employees."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Poor Howard. No matter when he lives, screwing around with Booth is a stupid thing to do.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Bones or the rights to "Support Your Local Sheriff".

This story is VERY loosely based on the movie "Support Your Local Sheriff". I will be using the idea of the movie; but, I intend for most of the dialog to be mine. I will also use the names of the people we know and love.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gordon Wyatt was furious. He was apoplectic. He was livid. I think you get the idea.

Looking at his two step-sons, Gordon said, "I have just received a bill from the funeral home for the funeral of Howard Epps."

Puzzled, Clark said, "Who's Howard Epps?"

The color in his face turning a nice shade of red, Gordon said, "I hired the late, unlamented, Howard Epps to duel our Sheriff. Howard Epps was supposed to be one of the fastest gun hands in Colorado. He is now the late Howard Epps and once more the Sheriff has proved himself to be quite capable of outdrawing his opponent. This is getting to be quite ridiculous. So far, I have paid good money to two very fast gunmen and both men have failed to do what I paid them for. To add to that indignity, I have had to pay for their funerals. I tried to make the funeral home use the money they found on the bodies; but, they said they couldn't do that. They gave that money to the Sheriff and he mailed it to relatives of the gunmen. I mean really, this is unacceptable. I can't keep paying men and then have them renege on their obligations."

Smiling, Fisher said, "I don't think they meant to renege, Pa."

Frowning, Gordon said, "Whether they meant to renege is not the point. They did and Sully is still in jail."

Nodding his head, Clark said, "What are you going to do now, Pa?"

Sighing, Gordon said, "I think we need to handle this ourselves. Tonight we're going to ride into town and bust your brother out of jail. Once he's free, we'll send him to his cousin, Kevin Hollings. He lives over in Indianapolis. He should be safe there."

Nodding his head, Fisher asked, "How are we going to bust Sully out of jail? I heard the bars arrived and have been put in the jail now. Sully really is behind bars now."

Shrugging his shoulders, Gordon said, "I have a plan. We will get your brother out of jail tonight and this whole affair will be done."

Murmuring under his breath, Clark ever so softly said, "I just hope we're not done by the end of the night."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth found himself alone in the house with Tempe. Max had gone over to Cam's house to help her with a little plumbing problem and had told Tempe he didn't know when he'd be back home. Cam was always having little emergencies at her house and Max was always going over to Cam's house to help her. Tempe just loved how selfless her father was.

Tempe had finished cooking dinner for her and Booth, when he had arrived home. Walking into the dining room, Booth saw that there were only two place settings on the table. Worried that Tempe wasn't going to be dining with him, Booth walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Bones," Booth said, "How are you this evening?"

Smiling, Tempe said, "I'm fine. Dad won't be able to join us for dinner tonight. He had to go over to Cam's house and help her with a plumbing problem."

Smiling back, Booth said, "So, just the two of us are eating together tonight?"

Nodding, Tempe said, "Yes. Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes."

Still smiling, Booth said, "Would you like me to help you? I'm pretty handy in the kitchen. Mom said it was bad to send a son out in to the world only to have him starve to death because the idiot didn't know how to cook."

Laughing, Tempe asked, "Really? Most men aren't interested in learning how to cook. Your mother really taught you how to cook?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yep. Mom was pragmatic. She told me that it would make me a good catch some day. She said that's what made her want to marry my Dad. His mother taught him how to bake and Mom said that Dad made the best bread in Philly. She cooked all of the meals; but, Dad made all of the bread."

Smiling, Tempe said, "Your mother was a very interesting person."

"Do you think knowing how to cook makes me a good catch?" Booth asked.

Shrugging her shoulders, Tempe said, "I don't know about what other women think about stuff like that; but, I can tell you that a man that can take care of himself is very attractive to me."

Puffing his chest out a little, Booth said, "Good. Glad to hear it. Just to let you know, I like a woman that can take care of herself. If a husband and wife can take care of themselves then their partnership can be very strong. They can support and protect each other when they need to and rely on each other when the chips are down."

Looking at Tempe very closely, Booth said, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Shaking her head, Tempe said, "I don't think so. I've never had it happen to me."

Sadly, Booth said, "That's too bad. It's a wonderful experience."

Puzzled, Tempe asked, "How many times has that happened to you?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Only once."

Frowning, Tempe asked, "Didn't it work out?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "I don't know yet."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

So what do you think? Booth is defintely interested.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for all of reviews and alerts.

I don't own Bones or the rights to "Support Your Local Sheriff".

This story is VERY loosely based on the movie "Support Your Local Sheriff". I will be using the idea of the movie; but, I intend for most of the dialog to be mine. I will also use the names of the people we know and love.

Ooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Gordon Wyatt and his step-sons rode into town. They timed their trip to town so that they would arrive at the jail after midnight. Getting off of their horses, Gordon and the boys led their horses around to the back of the jail.

Walking over to the jail window, Gordon leaned in and said very softly, "Sully, wake up and make sure you're suitably attired. You're leaving."

Getting up from his bed, Sully walked over to the bars, rubbing his eyes. Seeing his step-father at the window, Gordon said, "Pa, what are you doing?"

Smiling, Gordon said, "Your brothers and I are going to bust you out of this jail."

Puzzled, Sully asked, "How?"

Pointing at the bars, Gordon said, "You'll see."

Walking away from the window, Gordon took his lariat from the saddle, tied it to the pommel of his saddle and then walked over to the window and tied the other end to one of the bars. Looking at his step-sons, he motioned for them to do the same. Smiling, Clark and Fisher mimicked the actions of their Pa and then stood next to him.

Looking at Sully and then their step-father, Fisher asked, "Now what?"

Sighing, Gordon said, "We're going to mount our horses and pull the bars from the window."

Shaking his head, Sully said, "But Pa."

Frowning, Gordon said, "Go get your boots and shirt on, Boy."

Shaking his head again, Sully said, "But Pa."

Angry, Gordon said, "I said, go get your boots and shirt on, Boy."

Hanging his head, Sully said, "Yes, Pa."

Walking away from the bars, Sully sat on his bed and waited. He didn't put his boots on nor did he put his shirt on, after all, what was the point?

Walking back to his horse, Gordon got up onto his horse and waited for his step-sons to do the same. Seeing that all was ready, Gordon urged his horse forward. Seeing their step-father begin, Clark and Fisher did the same. The horses did walk forward a few steps and did try to walk further; but, the bars held them in place no matter how hard they strained. Finally, one of the lariats snapped and being released, Clarks horse rushed away, leaving Clark behind in the dirt. Clark had fallen from his horse, not expecting the sudden surge.

Fisher, concerned over his brother's safety, pulled back on this reins, causing his horse to rear up and throw him. At the same time, Gordon's cinch snapped and the saddle leaving his horses' back, freed the horse to surge ahead with Clark's horse. Gordon then found himself sitting on the ground, his saddle still under his hips.

Cursing, Gordon, Fisher and Clark all stood up, dusted their pants off and walked over to the bars in the window. Sully hearing his step-father call to him, stood up from his bed and walked over to the bars.

Looking at Gordon, Sully said, "I could have told you that wasn't going to work if you had just listened to me."

Shaking his head, Gordon asked, "Why the hell didn't it work, Boy?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Sully said, "I saw the way Wendell and Russ put in the bars. Of course, with me helping them, I just knew that they were put in right and they're as strong as any jail in the state."

Aghast, Gordon asked, "You helped them put the bars in?"

Smiling, Sully said, "Sure, Pa. I was bored. You know me, I can't stand not to be busy."

Nodding his head, Clark said, "He's right, Pa. You always tell us idle hands are the devils workshop."

Very angry, Gordon said, "What the hell is the matter with you three? God almighty. It's clear to anyone who cares to look, that none of you will ever be mistaken for my flesh and blood."

A little hurt, Fisher said, "Gee Pa. That kind of hurts."

Sighing, Gordon said, "I'm sorry Fisher. I let the heat of the moment make me misspeak. You are of course my sons. I will endeavor to remember that in the future, keeping in mind that your real fathers were as dense as a brick wall and the acorn doesn't fall far from the tree."

Smiling, Sully said, "Thanks, Pa. We love you too."

Puzzled, Clark said, "What are we going to do now, Pa.?"

Looking at each son, Gordon said, "What I should have done in the first place. I am going to cable my brothers and tell them to bring their sons and get their asses over here as soon as possible. We're going to make Sheriff Booth let Sully out of jail and that's final. He can do it and live or he can do it and we'll step over his body. Either way, Sully is going to be out of this jail very soon."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Gordon has another plan.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Bones or the rights to "Support Your Local Sheriff".

This story is VERY loosely based on the movie "Support Your Local Sheriff". I will be using the idea of the movie; but, I intend for most of the dialog to be mine. I will also use the names of the people we know and love.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Hodgins had been patrolling the town when he ran across a friend of his, who worked at the telegraph office down below on the other side of the valley. Paul liked to come up to town on his days off and relax. During the week, he lived in a shack next to the train depot and his office.

Seeing Hodgins, Paul said, "Hey, Hodgins. I heard that you're a deputy now. I'll bet your happy to not be working at the stable."

Smiling, Hodgins said, "Sure am. This is the best job I've ever had. All I have to do is walk around town, break up a few fights and be nice to people. It pays well too and I'm sleeping in a new building."

Nodding his head, Paul said, "I better warn you. Gordon Wyatt sent a telegram to his brothers telling them to come here as soon as possible. He wants them to help him and those step-sons of his to get Sully Sullivan out of jail."

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "Oh shit."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hurrying back to the jail, Hodgins rushed into the main office to find Sheriff Booth and the Mayor talking.

Interrupting their conversation, Hodgins said, "We have problems, Booth. Gordon Wyatt has sent for his kin to help get Sully out of jail."

Shaking his head, Mayor Max said, "Maybe you should just let Sully go, Sheriff. I don't think you and Hodgins can stop Gordon and his brothers. It would be safer for you and it would be safer for the town."

Frowning, Booth asked, "Are you telling me to let Sully go or are you advising me to let him go?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Max said, "Advising. I told you. I don't interfere in another man's job."

Smiling, Booth said, "Sully is staying where he is until the circuit judge comes to town and not a minute sooner."

Frowning, Max said, "It's your funeral."

Hodgins, unsure how he felt about the whole thing said, "You mean it's our funeral."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That afternoon, Tempe heard her manager say to his cousin that Gordon Wyatt's brothers were on the way and the Sheriff was in deep trouble. A little frightened, Tempe left her mine and walked down to the General Store. Walking into the store, Tempe walked over to where her father and the town council were talking.

Stopping next to her father, Tempe said, "Dad, Gordon Wyatt is having his brothers come to town to help him get Sully out of jail. What are you going to do about it?"

Shaking his head, Mayor Max said, "Not a damn thing. I advised Booth to let Sully go; but, he refuses to do it."

Shaking her head in anger, Tempe said, "You mean to tell me you aren't going to help him?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Max said, "I told him up front when he took the job that I wouldn't help him do his job and I didn't want him to help me with mine."

Blowing her breath out of her nose, very forcefully, Tempe said, "You sir are a coward."

Nodding his head, Max said, "Of course I am. Why do you think I'm the mayor and not the Sheriff?"

Turning her head and looking at Cullen and Hacker, Tempe raised her eyebrows and waited.

Seeing her expression, Hacker said, "Yeah, we're pretty much cowards too. Booth has Hodgins. If he can't handle the job then he needs to let Sully go or quit and leave town. No one is asking him to get killed keeping Sully in jail. I know I'm not."

Livid, Tempe turned around and left the store. Walking down the sidewalk, Tempe stopped in front of the jail. Trying to calm down, Tempe stood outside the door and waited for her breath to become less ragged.

Opening the door, Tempe walked into the jail and stood in front of Booth's desk.

Looking up, Booth smiled and said, "Hello, Bones. What can I do for you?"

Not smiling, Tempe said, "I want you to leave town. I want you to quit your job and go to Australia right now."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I can't do that. I have to see this whole thing through which means I can't leave until the circuit judge comes next week and Sully has his trial."

Frowning, Tempe said, "Why? This town doesn't care if you stay or if you go. Go."

Looking at the top of his desk, Booth said, "I don't care what the town thinks. I only care what you think. Would you think less of me if I left? Could you ever marry a man that ran from danger just because he could?"

Staring at Booth, Tempe said, "Yes, I could."

Looking up at Tempe, Booth asked, "Really?"

Staring at Booth, Tempe said, "I could marry a man who ran from danger if he thought it was the right thing for him. I couldn't marry him if I thought it would destroy him."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "That's what I thought."

Shaking his head, Hodgins said, "What the hell? Does that mean we're staying or we're going?"

Smiling at Tempe, Booth said, "We're staying."

Sighing, Hodgins said, "Shit."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be very nice. Please consider doing it for me. Thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones or the rights to "Support Your Local Sheriff".

This story is VERY loosely based on the movie "Support Your Local Sheriff". I will be using the idea of the movie; but, I intend for most of the dialog to be mine. I will also use the names of the people we know and love.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Gordon Wyatt decided to give the Sheriff the benefit of the doubt and rode into town with his step-sons. Leaving the boys at the saloon, Gordon rode his horse over to the jail and dismounted his horse. Tying the reins to the post outside, Gordon looked up and down the street. He noticed how calm and quiet the street was. That wasn't to say that there weren't people walking about; it's just there weren't any fights going on, no arguing could be heard, no disharmony to be seen. Nodding his head, Gordon walked in to the jail to confront Booth.

Walking through the doorway, Gordon walked over to Booth's desk and sat down in the chair across from where Booth was sitting. Putting his hands on his knees, Gordon said, "Sheriff, I'm a fair man and I think an honest one. I'm here to tell you that my brothers are on the way here and they will be here tomorrow. They are going to help me get my son out of jail. I promised Sully's mother, while she lay on her death bed, that I would always take care of Sully and I feel that is a sacred trust. Sully is an idiot, I grant you that; but, he is my idiot and I don't want him to go to prison for winning a fair fight."

Sighing, Booth said, "I understand Mr. Wyatt. I do; but, I am an officer of the court. Sully was deceitful when he had that gunfight. There wasn't anything fair about it. If you just let him go to court, he can have his say. Hell, the judge may see it his way. Who knows? I'm just asking you to let this play out in the courts. It's the right the thing to do."

Nodding his head, Gordon said, "I appreciate your point of view, Sheriff; but, we are talking about my son. I can't let him go to jail. He might not survive an experience like that. He's actually a very delicate boy. You don't see that because you don't know him. I can't betray his mother's trust in me. I have to get him out of jail and out of Colorado. I should have sent him back east to his kin a long time ago. That's my mistake and I don't want Sully to pay for my sentimental nature. To be truthful, I don't want you to pay for it either. I will ask you once more. Please let Sully go."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I can't."

Nodding his head, Gordon said, "Can I see my boy?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Of course."

Getting up from his chair, Gordon walked into the back room. Seeing Sully sitting on the bed, playing with a deck of cards, Gordon walked over to the bars and put his hands up, clasping a bar in each hand.

"Boy," Gordon said. "Are you alright?"

Smiling, Sully said, "Of course, Pa. I'm bored; but, that's ok. The Sheriff and Hodgins come and talk to me sometimes. They play cards with me in the afternoon and let me keep the deck when I'm by myself."

Nodding his head, Gordon said, "Ian and John are on the way here. They're bringing their sons. They're going to help me get you out of jail. This will be over by tomorrow evening."

Grinning, Sully said, "Good. I want to go home. Are you going to kill the Sheriff?"

Shaking his head, Gordon said, "Not if I can help it. He's a pleasant chap and he's doing his job. No one should have to die for doing their job."

Puzzled, Sully said, "Yeah, ok. You seem to like him. Do you?"

Nodding his head, Gordon said, "Yes, I do; but, that won't keep me from keeping my promise to your mother. You just be ready tomorrow afternoon."

Smiling, Sully said, "Sure thing, Pa. I'll be ready."

Turning around, Gordon left the jail without speaking to Booth. Getting back on his horse, Gordon rode back down to the saloon.

Fisher, waiting outside of the saloon, waved at his step-father and asked, "What did the Sheriff say?"

Frowning, Gordon said, "He said that he'll do his job."

Nodding, Fisher called into the saloon for Clark and then walked back out to his horse. Mounting his horse, Fisher said, "If we kill the Sheriff can we have a funeral for him. I like the guy, Pa."

Nodding his head, Gordon said, "Of course."

Clark, walking out of the saloon, heard the end of the conversation between Fisher and Gordon and said ,"As long as it's his funeral and not ours."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The dominoes are falling. Final chapter coming up next.


	18. Chapter 18

Ok, we've finally reached the end. I hope you enjoyed this movie adaption.

I don't own Bones or the rights to "Support Your Local Sheriff".

This story is VERY loosely based on the movie "Support Your Local Sheriff". I will be using the idea of the movie; but, I intend for most of the dialog to be mine. I will also use the names of the people we know and love.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day started out quiet enough. Tempe made breakfast and everyone ate it in silence. Tempe spent the entire time looking at Booth and Booth spent the entire time looking at his plate. The mayor watched both Tempe and Booth and tried to figure out how this mess could be cleaned up.

After breakfast was over, Booth left the house and walked around town. The streets were almost deserted which was very unusual. Most of the time, the streets were filled with people, horses and wagons. Today there were just a few hardy souls out and about. Walking down main street, Booth formulated a plan.

Arriving at the jail, Booth found Hodgins sitting in the chair near the stove, cleaning his gun.

Looking up when Booth came in, Hodgins smiled and said, "I might as well have a clean gun for the fight."

Nodding his head, Booth asked, "How's Sully doing?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Hodgins said, "He's in a really good mood. He was practically singing when I talked to him earler."

Grimacing, Booth said, "I'm glad to see he's taking this whole thing so seriously."

Smiling, Hodgins said, "I think he plans to sing at our funeral."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I hope he isn't putting a lot of store in going to our funerals. I plan for us to be around at the end of the day."

Smiling, Hodgins said, "Sounds like a great plan to me."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The afternoon arrived and those hardy souls that had been brave enough to be on the streets now found more pressing things to do elsewhere. The streets were deserted and not a soul could be seen.

Gordon Wyatt and his kin rode into town not knowing what to expect. Seeing no one in their path, Gordon and his crew rode down the middle of the street until they came upon the jail.

Shouting, Gordon said, "Hello, the jail. We've come for Sully."

Not seeing anyone open the door, Gordon nodded to his step-son, Fisher, to get off his horse and check the jail. Fisher, reluctantly got off of his horse and walked over to the jail. Opening the door slowly, Fisher then stuck his head through the doorway. Not seeing anyone, he then entered the building. Walking through the office, Fisher entered the back room where the cells were and found the room to be deserted. Not seeing his brother, Fisher walked back through the jail and then outside.

Standing on the sidewalk, Fisher raised his hands, palm up and said, "No one is here, Pa."

Taking his hat off and rubbing his head, Gordon said, "Well they have to be in town somewhere. I had a man monitor the road out of town and the Sheriff and his deputy didn't leave. They have to be around here somewhere. Get back on your horse and we'll ride around town."

Nodding, Fisher mounted his horse and fell into line behind his brother Clark.

Riding their horses through town, Gordon and his kin didn't see anyone until they got to the end of Main Street. Standing in the middle of the street, Gordon found himself face to face with Temperance Brennan. An armed Temperance Brennan. Aiming her rifle at Gordon Wyatt, Tempe said, "I advise you to leave town, Mr. Wyatt and take your relatives with you."

Not at all shocked at what he was seeing, Gordon said, "Bones, you know better than that. I'm looking for my boy. When we have him, we'll leave and not before then."

Shaking her head, Tempe said, "Booth's gone. He and Hodgins took Sully with them. I don't want you in my town and I'm going to shoot your ass if you don't leave. And don't call me Bones."

Shaking his head, Gordon said, "That is frightful language for you to be using Temperance. A young lady shouldn't use a word like that."

Frowning, Tempe said, "That's what you're worried about? My use of the word ass?"

Nodding his head, Gordon said, "Presently yes. Now, tell me where my boy is, Tempe. I don't have time to play games."

Before she could answer Gordon Wyatt, Booth exited the alley to her left and walked over to where Tempe was standing. Putting his hand on the barrel of the rifle, Booth said, "Let me have the rifle, Tempe."

Shaking her head, Tempe said, "No Booth. No one in this town will help you; but, I will. I'm not a coward."

Smiling, Booth continued to hold the barrel and said, "No. You're the bravest person I know and that's a fact."

Looking at Gordon, Booth said, "It's just that we don't need to use guns this time. Gordon Wyatt and his kin are about to give up their guns and rifles and they're planning to leave town, without Sully."

Laughing Gordon said, "Now why in the world would I do that, Sheriff? Where is my boy?"

Smiling, Booth said, "If you'll turn around and look, you'll see him at the end of the street."

Puzzled, Gordon Wyatt turned his horse around and looked. Not sure what he was seeing, he started his horse walking towards the end of the street. Riding past his relatives, Gordon shrugged his shoulders at his kin and kept moving forward. His kin, turning their horses around, followed him.

Smiling at Tempe, Booth slowly pulled the rifle from Tempe's hands and then put his right arm around her shoulders. "Why don't we walk down to the end of the street? You'll see, everything will be ok."

Trusting Booth, Tempe smiled, nodded her head and said, "Alright."

Taking his arm off of her shoulders, Booth transferred Tempe's rifle to his right hand and walked over to the sidewalk on the left side of the street and started walking towards the end of the street, Tempe following behind him.

Grodon had made it three quarters of the way down the street when he stopped his horse. His kin, taking his cue, stopped their horses too. Booth passing the men on horses, walked down the sidewalk and then over to where Sully and Hodgins were standing. Tempe, walking behind Booth, started to smile. Seeing the funny side of this was unexpected and she loved it.

Stopping next to Sully, Booth turned around and looked at Gordon. Tempe walked over to stand next to Hodgins.

Booth seeing he had a captive audience said, "Drop your guns and rifles and leave."

Sully, feeling a little uncomfortable, yelled out to his step-father, "Pa. It can't be loaded. You know they wouldn't really do it. Come and get me."

Hodgins, holding a burning taper in his right hand, said, "Are you willing to bet your life on this?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Just remember Mr. Wyatt. Sully is the stupid one. Not me."

Sighing, Gordon looked at his step-sons and kin and said, "Everyone throw your weapon towards the sidewalks. Booth is a crazy son-of-a-bitch and he'd really do it if we press him. Remember what I told you what he did with my pistol the other day. He doesn't care if he gets hurt. Why, I haven't the faintest idea. Just trust me. We're going to do this his way."

Nodding their heads, Gordon's kin all threw their pistols and rifles towards the sidewalks. Once the last weapon had hit the dirt, Booth said, "The circuit judge will be here next week. We are going to have a trial and that's the end of it. If he's convicted, Sully won't be my responsibility any more. Once he leaves town, he's someone else's problem."

Smiling, Gordon said, "You know Sheriff. I fear I've let myself become stupid over the years. My brother-in-law happens to be the Marshall of this district. If Sully is convicted, I'll talk to him about family obligations and make sure that he does right by Sully."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Now why didn't you think about that earlier instead of causing all of this drama?"

Shaking his head, Gordon said, "Damned if I know. Are you going to untie Sully from that, that, uh, that dangerous insrument?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "As soon as you leave, I'll take care of it."

Smiling sadly, Gordon said, "You behave Sully. I'll come visit you when I can and I'll be here for the trail."

Upset, Sully cried out, "But Pa, they wouldn't shoot the damn thing."

Shaking his head, Gordon said, "You're an idiot Sully. What if we lost the gamble and he did? How could I stand before your mother when I get to heaven and tell her that I gambled with your stupid ass and caused you to be blown in half. Your mother would be pissed. If you think I'm going to spend eternity listening to her complain about your death, then you have another think coming."

Riding his horse close to where Sully was being held, Gordon tipped his hat and said, "Temperance, you're a very brave young woman and someone would be a fool not to consider you for marriage. If I wasn't already married, I'd certainly consider courting you. Fortunately for you, all of my step-sons are married so I won't have to be compelled to force one of them to marry you."

Walking their horses past her, each of Gordon's kin tipped their hats at Tempe and smiled. By the time the last man had ridden by, Tempe was beet red from embarrasement.

Looking at Tempe, Booth walked over to her and put his left arm around her shoulders. Leaning his head down, Booth kissed Tempe on the cheek and said, "I just want you to remember, when I say it's time to move to Australia then we'll pack up and leave. It won't matter how many kids we have either. They'll have to pack up and leave with us."

Nodding her head, Tempe smiled and said, "Of course, Booth. Whatever you say."

Smiling, Booth took his arm off of Tempe's shoulder and walked over to where Sully was tied to the barrel end of the canon and cut his ropes with Hodgins pocket knife. Looking at the sweat on Sully's face, Booth said, "I checked earlier this week. The mayor said that the army abandoned this canon here in town because it's broke. The mayor just thought it would be a nice decoration and had it put at the end of this street for people to admire."

Shaking his head, Sully said, "Damn it, I knew it."

Smiling, Hodgins said, "Yeah, this taper was just for effect."

Placing the burning taper next to the fuse in the top of the canon, everyone watched it burn down. Seeing that it was indeed broke, everyone turned around and started walking back to the jail. Booth holding his left arm around Tempe's waist, leaned down and kissed her periodically as they walked.

Just before they got to the jail, everyone heard an explosion. Turning in time, they saw a canon ball racing through the air and hit the roof of the General Store. Presently, Max and the town council ran out of the store and they could be heard cursing the air a nice shade of blue. Hearing a thud, Booth, Tempe and Hodgins turned around to see Sully passed out on the sidewalk.

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Hmm. I guess it wasn't broke after all."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you liked my story. Thanks for reading it.

I know this isn't how the movie ended; but, I like my ending better. Let me know what you thought about this. Would you like to see another screen adaption some day? I have several ideas; but, I don't know if anyone would be interested; so, let me know.


End file.
